destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Journal de Cayde
—Here's the truth, Ace. I don't remember you. Found your name in a journal I had on me when my Ghost rezzed me. I guess I used to write to you? And I kept doing it. Even though you're long dead, if you ever really existed. Just liked having someone to write to, I guess. So there you have it. Now, you'll never guess what happened today, Ace— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —couldn't tell you what it was, Ace, but it was trying to seize control of me, like I was nothing but circuits and steel. Didn't know who it was messing with. I guess the moral of that story is never fall asleep near anything marked with that symbol— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —what can I say, I was just in too deep, Ace. I had to do something. For your sake, above all. I had lost any hope of cashing in, and to be honest, that big payday wasn't coming, not with the jobs I was finding, so when I got word of what was going on out there— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —This has been fun, I guess. But it will all be gone tomorrow. I have been what they call "compromised," which is funny because I feel fine. Could use a few upgrades, but what Exo couldn't. But "compromised" means they are going inside my brain to wipe it from my memory. Met an interesting fellow Exo who leaves letters like this in caches, so whatever she gets saddled with next, she might come across one and take a trip down "lost memory lane." Ace, know that when I find you, I will never let them find me— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —so there you have it, Ace, that's why I did what I did. I had no choice, really. It was that or the great beyond. Just know your dad did what he had to do if I ever wanted to see you and your mother again. You probably won't recognize me, since I'll be, well, a robot and all, but I'll find you, I promise— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —Gotcha, Tevis! You scoundrel. Caught you red-handed! I knew it as soon as I saw that Ice Breaker on your back. I know where I left it and I saw those awful etchings you can't help but carve into trees. So put it back and walk away from this one, and whatever you do, DO NOT read my notes. Well, read this one but that's it! Nothing else!— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —what can I say, I was just in too deep, Ace. I had to do something. For your sake, above all. I had lost any hope of cashing in, and to be honest, that big payday wasn't coming, not with the jobs I was finding, so when I got word of what was going on out there— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —and if you see Satomi, make sure she knows the deal. Speaker thinks he's onto something, and those Arcstriders know every Dead Zone. And Cayde, don't make me remind you again. You lost fair and square. When you come back, this seat is yours. Your old pal and soon-to-be-relieved boss, —Andal —This Ishtar gig is pretty wild, even for a lughead like me. Get it, Ace. Lughead. Come on. I'm trying. I'll get some better jokes, I promise. I knew I was here to secure some top-secret thing in the jungle, but I saw it today. They dug up the remains of a technological civilization that actually predates humanity. Don't tell anyone I told you, or you know, could be wipesville again.— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —what can I say, Ace, you should've seen me. I got each and every one of them out of there. That gang of Fallen raiders, gone, courtesy of yours truly. I can get used to this superhero stuff. Even got a few big wet ones from these really cute twins. DO NOT tell your mother— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —so here I am again, back in the EDZ. I know, I know. I said I would leave the Shard alone, but there is something about it. I am not the type that goes fishing for answers, but it feels like this place holds them. Like the Traveler is trying to tell us something. Ahh, what am I talking about, its probably just all those Arc storms messing with my insides— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —Here's the skinny, Ace, never trust the Awoken. The Reef type. The ones back on Earth, they're ok. But if you ever find yourself washed up in the Reef, keep your distance. They play by a whole other set of rules, like they want to be untrusted. And whatever you do, do not stare into their eyes— —from the journals of Cayde-6 I should've paid more attention to you, Ikora. My brain usually checks out when the words have more than three syllables. Who would've known you can't shoot your way out of a Vex teleporter? When I get out of this mess whaddya say you lay some Vex schooling on me? —from the journals of Cayde-6 —couldn't tell you what it was, Ace, but it was trying to seize control of me, like I was nothing but circuits and steel. Didn't know who it was messing with. I guess the moral of that story is never fall asleep near anything marked with that symbol— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —This has been fun, I guess. But it will all be gone tomorrow. I have been what they call "compromised," which is funny because I feel fine. Could use a few upgrades, but what Exo couldn't. But "compromised" means they are going inside my brain to wipe it from my memory. Met an interesting fellow Exo who leaves letters like this in caches, so whatever she gets saddled with next, she might come across one and take a trip down "lost memory lane." Ace, know that when I find you, I will never let them find me— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —so I thought the Reef would hold some answers for me. They've got some kind of Queen out there who knows things. But getting to her is proving to be quite the jaunt. She's got me chasing Vex all across the system looking for something called the Vault of Glass. Whaddya say, Ace, ever heard of it?— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —I've tried everything, Ace. Tried re-rigging my Ghost's shell every which way, making a deal with Variks for one of his captured Ghosts, even thought about following Ikora to Io, then it hit me. I can end this real quick by hopping right on Gary's ship via some Vex trickery. So here I am. Nessus, my own little Vex playground. Here goes nothing— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —Things are even weirder now, Ace. This is my fourth assignment, and I am kind of losing touch with what came before this whole Exo thing and what's a leftover fragment from another tour. I knew this would have had its kinks; I guess this is one of them. You know me, I didn't bother reading the fine print, or anything. At least I know, you're real, right?— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —Whatever's going on down there, Ace, they don't want folks to know about it. But that's the job, so I'll do whatever it takes to find out. Might need a disguise. Hmm? Any ideas, Ace? Ooh! I know! How about a mustache?— —from the journals of Cayde-6 —Here's the truth, Ace. I don't remember you. Found your name in a journal I had on me when my Ghost rezzed me. I guess I used to write to you? And I kept doing it. Even though you're long dead, if you ever really existed. Just liked having someone to write to, I guess. So there you have it. Now, you'll never guess what happened today, Ace— —from the journals of Cayde-6